Structural features of a traditional automobile steering system are embodied in that two ends of a front axle are provided with two steering knuckles, which are connected together by a master pin with an inward inclined angle; the front axle is further provided with a trapezoidal mechanism for steering. The aforesaid structure is complex, has a low flexibility, is unsuitable for an assembly of specific wheel hub electric motors and vehicle wheels, and is particularly unsuitable for the use of an electric vehicle. In addition, since a traditional automobile steering system has a complex structure, its manufacturing difficulty is large, and its manufacturing cost is high. It can be seen that the traditional automobile steering system has seriously restricted the development of automobiles (especially electric vehicles).